The Smooth Criminal of Little Tokyo
by Silver Azure
Summary: In this story a new cat rolls into Little Tokyo, his name is Jackson. DEDICATED TO THE KING OF POP HIMSELF! K for mild language and violence, Samurai Pizza Cats fic
1. Smooth Criminal

Hey guys my first Misc. Cartoons fic, it is a fic on Samurai Pizza Cats and this story is also dedicated to the king of pop Michael Jackson, this story is called The Smooth Criminal of Tokyo,

enjoy!

If you see mention of any Michael Jackson songs in this fic, I don't own them Michael does and they're all amazing R.I.P Michael you will always be the King Of Pop

It was a fine sunny day in little Tokyo, and the Samurai Pizza Cats Pizza Parlor was booming as ever, but then he walked in a black and white cat named Jackson, he wore a shirt which

sparkled and his hair all curly. "Hey bud, what's with the sparkles on the shirt, kinda bright?" asked Speedy who was squinting his eyes at the brightness of the shirt, "I see no problem with

it, now can I just have a slice of pepperoni and a diet cola? To stay please" asked Jackson, "No problem buddy just take a seat and I'll be there in a sec" replied Speedy. So Jackson paid for

his meal and was looking for a seat and he couldn't get through the crowd and then Jackson turned his back to the crowd and began sliding his feet forwards but he was moving backwards,

everyone stared in amazement at this manuver and when he sat down he saw everyone looking at him and said; "What, you guys have never seen a moonwalk before?" but the crowd

was hushed and then Speedy brought Jackson his pizza and while he was going back to the counter he tried to moonwalk but fell down, Jackson got a good chuckle out of it and picked

Speedy up, "Hey I'll show you how to do that later alright?" said Jackson to which Speedy agreed. While Jackson was eating he couldn't help but notice behind the counter was Francine

just staring at him with hearts in her eyes [as a symbol for love] so he just flashed her a little smile. "Isn't he sexy?" said Francine to Polly, "I'm sure he's all steak and no sizzle, I mean

look at him, sure he looks sexy but what if he's some kinda sicko or something?" replied Polly but Francine didn't listen as she just stared at him whilst he ate. So Jackson was done with

his food and all so he walked to the door when all of a sudden he was stopped by Francine, "Uhhhhhhh... I didn't happen to catch your name" she said nervously, Jackson smiled and he

said "I'm Jackson, what might your name be?" he asked, "Oh, I'm F-F-Francine!" she yelled out of nervousness. Jackson smiled "That's a cute name" he replied as he could tell Francine

wanted to strike up a conversation, so he invited her to sit with him. "Man why the hell would Francine go ga ga over some skinny cat with a sparkling shirt?" wondered Guido. So Jackson

and Francine started to talk but Francine didn't even utter a word, all she did was stare into Jackson's eyes, she thought they were the prettiest sight in the world. "Uhhhh... Francine, hey

what's the matter cat got your tongue?" Jackson joked, "I'm sorry it's just those eyes, and that voice" she replied, "Yeah I actually sing, I'm going to be at the theater tonight if you and

the others care to come, I'm working on this song about some chick who claimed I fathered her kittens it's called "Billie Jean" replied Jackson. "Oh my I can't wait to see it!" Francine said

excitedly, "Sure it's on the 25th ok?" replied Jackson and Francine couldn't wait.


	2. Jackson are you OK?

HEY GUYS IT'S CHAPTER 2

So it was Jackson's time to shine [literally because of his shirt] as the gang entered the theater they had front row seats because of Jackson's kindness, "I can't wait to here him sing, he's

gonna be so cute up there!" squealed Francine. "Wow it's a full house, guess this guy's more popular than I thought" said Guido, "I'll bet he's gonna lip synch, all those famous wannabe

bastards do it" said a grumpy Polly but Speedy put his arm on her shoulder just to calm her down a little and it worked. Then all of a sudden, Jackson came on stage and music started to

play [If you want a visualization watch Motown 25 when MJ performed Billie Jean] and he sang and the crowd went crazy! "Oh my God his voice is so dreamy!" yelled Francine and even Polly

was impressed and developing in her eyes were hearts, as she fell in love with Jackson's voice but she was with Speedy and he'd probably get jealous. Jackson was about to sing the lyric

"She Just a girl who claims I am the one" when all of a sudden *BOOM* a dark smoke flood the theater everyone got down on the ground, "What the he- *cough*" Francine gasped as

she started coughing, Speedy, Polly and Guido jumped into action and then the smoke cleared and Jackson was gone off the stage. Now many thought this was an act or something, like

he'd disappear for 2 minutes and then come out and resume singing, but no dice he was nowhere to be found, Francine was worried but the Pizza Cats guranteed they'd find him. "Hey,

who the hell are you?! LEMME GO!" yelled Jackson who was in a back alley "Shush you! You're gonna be my personal entertainer!" said [guess who?] Seymour Cheese a.k.a the Big

Cheese, hearing this Jackson punched him right in the face and ran for dear life, but all of a sudden one of his henchmen pulled a gun and without hesitation BANG! Shot Jackson in the leg

as he fell in agony. "Argh! YOU IDIOT THIS IS BASED OFF A KID'S SHOW WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SHOOT ME?!, THIS AUTHOR PROMISED ME NO VIOLENCE LIKE THIS!" [Oh sorry Mr.

Smooth Criminal of Little Tokyo but this is how I wanted it _sincerely KingofWorlds_] yelled Jackson, [minus my apology] So they threw Jackson into the limo as they rushed him to a hospital

but after that he'd be a slave. The Pizza Cats heard the bang of the gun, "Quick to the alley!" yelled Speedy so the trio rushed to the alley and just saw the limo drive away, Polly looked

on the ground "Oh my God! A GUN, A BULLET CASING! OH GOD HE'S BEEN SHOT!" yelled Polly as she feared for Jackson but they really didn't want to tell Francine for she'd be real upset.

Little to their knowing Jackson was fine, it only gave him a horrible bruise on his leg because it grazed his skin but he got bruised [somehow] then all of a sudden Francine ran out and

looked down and saw the gun and bullet casing, she was speechless as she dropped to her knees and began to cry.

End of Chapter 2 but don't worry more 2 come and there will be humour I promise


End file.
